Yu-Gi-Oh! Joey beats Kaiba
by Lucas2321
Summary: This is basically a What if ? beats ?, for example, this will focus on what had happened if Joey Beat Kaiba, next time I will make sure it's important, like what if Marik beat Yami or Kaiba beat Yugi :)
1. Chapter 1

It was the middle of a duel, Kaiba was dueling Joey, Kaiba : 4000 LP, Joey : 250 LP, Joey has no monsters, Kaiba has 3 Blue-Eyes White Dragons

Joey : " My move, I activate Swords of revealing Light, I set one card and end my turn "

Kaiba : " You're just stalling, I set 2 cards face down and end my turn " ( 1 Turn )

Joey thinking : " Man, I only got 2 more turns to figure out how to beat his Blue-Eyes "

Joey : " Ok, I summon Girfried The Iron Knight, in Attack mode, and then I play Extra Summon, so now I can summon one more time, I summon Swordsman of Landstar in Defense Mode, I end my turn "

Kaiba : " Heh, Those monsters don't stand a chance against my Blue-Eyes White Dragons, so I will pass ( 2 Turns )

Joey : " Ok then, I will summon my Rocket Warrior, in Defense Mode, I will end my turn "

Kaiba : " This is it, I draw and end my turn, so your swords are done, and next turn, my three Blue-Eyes will destroy your monsters and wipe out the remaining of your life points. "

Joey : " He is right, I must do something.. "

Joey : " I start by activating Pot of Greed, so now I can draw 2 more cards "

Joey : " I activate my Monster Reborn, to bring back Axe Raider in Attack Mode.. Prepare to lose Kaiba "

Kaiba : " You're just bluffing "

Joey : " Then let's see, I sacrifice my Swordsman of Landstar, my Axe Raider and my Rocket Warrior, to summon my GILFORD THE LIGHTNING "

Kaiba : " WHAT, NO... THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE ! "

Joey : " Since 3 monsters were tributed for Gilford, his special ability activates, now say bye bye to your Blue-Eyes White Dragons "

Kaiba : " NO, THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE, I CAN'T LOSE TO AN AMATEUR LIKE YOU "

Joey : " Well you can and you will, Gilford and Girfried.. ATTACK HIS LIFE POINTS DIRECTLY! "

Joey : 250 LP. Kaiba : 0 LP

Joey : " Kaiba, I have finally beaten you "

Kaiba : " NO... that's impossible, how can I lose to you? you're just an amateur... this doesn't make any sense "

Joey : " It's all in the heart of the cards "

Kaiba : " Keep your mumbo jumbo to yourself, It was pure luck, and I will get revenge "

Joey : " Till next time, Kaiba "

End of Chapter 1

I will do more " If ? beat ?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The world is in danger

Marik is dueling Yugi in the finals of the Battle City tournament

Marik : 4000 LP, Yugi : 800 LP

Marik : " My move, pharaoh.. I play Graceful Charity, and now I draw 3 cards and discard 2 "

Yugi thinking : " I am certain that one of those cards was the Winged Dragon of Ra, he is planning to summon it with Monster Reborn "

Marik : " And now I will set 2 cards face down and summon a monster face down, I end my turn "

Yugi : " Ok then, my move, I summon Gazelle, The king of Mythical Beasts, Gazelle, attack his face down monster! "

Marik : " Not so fast, Pharaoh, I reveal my trap, Draining Shield, and now I gain life points equal to your monster's attack and your attack is over!"

Yugi : " Oh no, now he has 5500 Attack points, that means if he summons Ra, it will have more than 5000 attack points, I must stop him! "

Marik : " My move, I will set another monster and another card face down, this duel is almost over, pharaoh "

Yugi thinking : " Wait, why didn't he summon Ra? maybe he didn't draw Monster Reborn? "

Yugi : " Ok then, I summon Beta, The Magnet Warrior, Beta, attack his face down monster! "

Marik " Not so fast, reveal face down, Negate Attack, now your attack is stopped "

Yugi : " Oh man, it's been 2 turns and I couldn't attack.. Ok, I set a card and end my turn "

Marik : " This duel is over.. " Pharaoh ", I set another monster and 2 cards face down, your move "

Yugi : " Hmm.. Ok. I play Monster Reborn! to bring back my destroyed Gamma, The Magnet Warrior "

Yugi : " Now prepare to feel the wrath of my 1st Egyptian God, I summon SLIFER THE SKY DRAGON! "

Marik : " Hmph "

Yugi : " Slifer's attack points are 3000 since I have 3 cards in my hand, Slifer, destroy his face down monster "

Marik : " Say goodbye to your Slifer, Pharaoh, because now I activate the magic card Monster Reborn "

Yugi : " Oh no! "

Marik : " To bring back my great beast, The Winged Dragon of Ra! "

Marik : " And now I will use his most devastating form, PHOENIX GOD !, DESTROY HIS SLIFER "

Slifer Destroyed

Marik : " Good for you, my move is now over, so Ra returns to my grave, but he won't stay there for long "

*** A few turns later ***

Yugi : " My move, I sacrifice my 3 monsters to summon my 2nd Egyptian God, OBELISK THE TORMENTOR "

Yugi : " And now I activate Call of the Haunted to bring back Beta, The Magnet Warrior "

Yugi : " And now I special summon Swift Gaia, The Fierce Knight, since it's the only card in my hand, I can special summon him without having to tribute "

Yugi : " And now, Obelisk, ATTACK HIS FACE DOWN MONSTER "

Marik : " You just destroyed my Magician of Faith, and now I return my Monster Reborn from my graveyard "

Yugi : " OH NO ! "

Marik : " My move now, I activate Monster Reborn to bring back Ra again in his Phoenix Mode, RA, DESTROY ALL HIS MONSTERS "

Yugi : " NOT SO FAST, I Tribute my 2 monsters to give Obelisk Infinite Strength, so now he destroys your Ra "

Marik : " Think again, Pharaoh, I discard Effect Veiler to negate your Obelisk's effect, say bye bye to your god card "

Obelisk + 2 monster destroyed

Marik : " And now I reveal my Call of The Haunted magic card to bring back my Juagero in attack mode "

Yugi : " NO, I can't lose.. the world will be in great danger if I do "

Marik : " JUAGERO, ATTACK HIS LIFE POINTS AND END THIS DUEL "

Marik : 1200 LP, Yugi : 0 LP

Marik : " You lost, now give me your god cards and your Millennium Puzzle "

* Yugi gives him *

Marik : " AND NOW WITH THE 3 GOD CARDS, I WILL RULE THE WORLD "

Odion : " Master Marik, please, don't do this "

* Good side fighting Bad Side *

Marik : " IT'S TIME TO REGAIN CONTROL OVER MY BODY "

* Dark side Disappears *

Ishizu : " Marik, you must give The Pharaoh the 3 god cards and his puzzle, so he can find out about his ancient past "

Marik : " Ok Ishizu "

End of chapter 2

Side Note : Hey guys, I know that you can't activate Obelisk's effect any time, but I just couldn't find any way to make them clash without this


End file.
